Journey of Light Part One: The Beginning
by Mintyfruitpunch
Summary: A life of darkness just isn't worth it.. Please r


Hullo! Before you begin reading this I just want to say a few things. If you don't know what Neopets are, then it is guaranteed that you will be very confused while reading this. First of all, Neopets (NeoPets.com) is a website in which you can create a pet (or adopt one). You can then explore the land of Neopia, search for items, train your pet and make it fight in the Battledome, own and sell things in your own shop, decorate your own Neohome, and just about anything you want to do. I suggest you go to the website and sign up if you haven't already. Oh yeah, I want to bring up another thing that really isn't mentioned in the story. Twi (pronounced Twee) is a white pink flamed Aisha, whose full name is Twizzii. Mint (thats me) is her owner/companion who takes care of her and watches over her. This story began as a contest entry for the guild that I belong to in neopets. I hope that you enjoy it! Oh, and if you want to look me up, my username is mintyfruitpunch. Don't be afraid to send me a neomail ^__^ Well, having said that, here is:  
  
Twi's Story  
  
Part One - The Beginning  
  
  
  
Twi sighed. Alone, she watched as the sun eased downward, leaving a trail of pale yellow in the sky. Sunset. Her favorite time. Yet, today, she couldn't quite enjoy it. Something else was edging its way into her mind.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself, and then waited, as if expecting an answer.  
  
Nothing, she thought. I can do nothing. She closed her eyes, listening to the wind as it blew the leaves of a tree, as it ruffled her white fur, and she imagined what it would be like if she were normal. If she could fit in with everyone else. She shook the idea from her mind. Impossible. She was different. Not just the pink flames that licked her two front legs or her feathery black wings, but her eyes. One was a light smooth blue, like that of the sky. The other was a bright luminous gold that almost seemed to glow when she was in the right light. Because of this, Twi didn't like to venture out in the daytime. Light stung her eyes and she found it embarrassing to be seen. So when it was dark and cool, she came out of her cozy den that she shared with her companion, Mint. But she couldn't help but feel lonely. The world was so empty after dark.  
  
Twi's acute hearing picked up the sound of feet coming near her. Her lack of good sight made her other senses stronger. She turned to face Mint, who looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mint asked, sitting down to join her.  
  
Twi didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I'm tired of just sitting here in the dark, letting my eyes decide what I can and can't do." she replied.  
  
"Eyes still bothering ya?"  
  
Twi nodded.  
  
"Things will get better." Mint said.  
  
"I doubt it." Twi turned around and faced the sky.  
  
"Well." Mint sighed, got up, and left. There was nothing more she knew to say. Twi was used to sleeping in the daytime, but not her. She was exhausted and retreated to the den.  
  
Twi gazed at the sun, and watched as it slowly melted behind the hills and the sky darkened. She whistled for her pet Slorg, Fuzzie, and began her nightly walk. Fuzzie soon joined her, bouncing to try and keep up. She couldn't quite understand why he was always so cheerful, but she was grateful to have something joyous in her life.  
  
She padded through the streets of Neopia Central. The shops looked eerie at night. Everything was so still, quiet, motionless. It sent a chill up her spine, but she continued to walk. She came to the Rainbow Pool and gazed deeply into the mystical water. She was disgusted at the reflection staring back at her and almost turned away. But then she noticed, just to the side of her, the pale face of someone else. Twi screamed and quickly turned around. How could she have not heard her coming?  
  
A tall thin woman stood before her. Her hair was a dark purple, as was her clothing. Two large wings protruded from her back and they delicately folded at her sides. Her red lips curled into an evil smile.  
  
"Who..who are you?" Twi stammered, even though she already knew that she was in the presence of the great Dark Faerie. "W-What do you want?" The Dark Faerie laughed. "Silly, Aisha. I mean you no harm." Her voice was as cold as her penetrating eyes. "I've only come to you with some news."  
  
"News?" Twi gaped.  
  
"Yes. We've been watching you. We know how sensitive your eyes are." "We?"  
  
"The Faeries of Neopia, ignorant one." "Oh yes, of course." Twi swallowed.  
  
"I've come to tell you that you are gradually losing your eyesight and very soon, you will become totally and completely blind." Twi's heart seemed to stop. She stared at the Dark Faerie in utter shock, her mouth open. Blind? No. No it couldn't possibly be true. She wanted to object, but her body remained stunned.  
  
The Dark Faerie stretched out her magnificent wings in boredom. "I'm sorry." She sounded insincere. "I must be on my way now." "No! Wait!" Twi found her confidence and spoke up. "There must be something I can do!!" "No. There is nothing that can be done."  
  
"But please! I can't be..be blind.." Twi's legs collapsed from under her and she broke into tears. The Dark Faerie sighed. "There is something. But of course, it's dangerous. I wouldn't recommend it." Twi looked up. "Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
The Dark Faerie closed her eyes and pressed her hands together. She concentrated for several moments and a ball of neon purple light formed in her fingers. She released it, and it buoyantly flew into the air before her. The light expanded into a map of Neopia.  
  
"The only one that can cure you," The Dark Faerie began, "Is the Light Faerie. But in order to do so, you will have to travel long distances to gather the supplies that she will need for her spell." She pointed to each area of the map. "You must travel to each place to get what she requires. But first you must go to Faerieland, tomorrow, and speak with her. She will give you a list of the items that you must somehow achieve while maintaining your life." She paused, and waved her hands and the map disappeared in a puff of smoke. "But let me warn you, young one, it is almost guaranteed that you will fail. I suggest that you forget about it and go on with your measly life."  
  
Having said that, and before Twi could mutter a single syllable, the Dark Faerie opened her wings and lifted into the night air, instantly disappearing from sight. All that remained was the smell of wilted flowers and a hint of violet smoke.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue? 


End file.
